


The Best Kind of Madness

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #127: “Sometimes a scream is better than a thesis.” - Emerson., Darling.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #127: “Sometimes a scream is better than a thesis.” - Emerson., Darling.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Best Kind of Madness

~

Severus was deliciously sore when he awoke wrapped around Harry. He shifted closer, opening an eye and wincing at the morning light. 

“Everything okay?” Harry whispered, caressing Severus’ backside. “Not too sore, I hope? I was pretty rough last night.”

“Not _too_ sore, no,” Severus replied. “And you were just rough enough.” 

“Even that third time?” Harry asked, nuzzling Severus’ jaw. 

“Especially that third time.” Severus shivered at the erotic memory of Harry pinning him down and riding him until they’d both come apart. “Couldn’t you tell? By the end I was screaming.” 

“I thought that was good,” Harry said. “But I like verbal confirmation.” 

“Consider this that confirmation.” Severus inhaled Harry’s scent. “Sometimes a scream is better than a thesis.”

Harry went silent for a moment, processing that. “Okay, good, that’s good.” He sighed. “I don’t know what came over me, I just needed to—”

“After people go through life-threatening situations they often engage in life-affirming activities,” Severus said. “Trust me, Harry, I _needed_ that, too.” 

“Brilliant.” Severus could feel Harry’s smile against his throat. “So we haven’t gone mad or anything?” 

“If so, it’s the best kind of madness.” Severus hummed, feeling more contented than he had for ages. “Although this doesn’t give you leave to indulge in any romantic drivel.” 

Harry went still. 

Severus drew back to look into his face. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry smiled weakly. “I had this vision of me calling you ‘darling’ and you hexing me.” 

Severus chuckled. “I’m unlikely to hex you. As I have already said, you’re…dear to me. Injury to you at this juncture would hurt me more than you.” But Harry didn’t relax at that declaration. Severus frowned. “Something else’s bothering you.”

Harry looked as if he was debating internally, then, exhaling, he looked into Severus’ eyes. “Where do you see this going, Severus?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “This?” 

“Yes. This. Us. Our relationship.” Harry licked his lips, clearly nervous. 

Severus took his time to respond. “I enjoy our current relationship and would like it to continue,” he said carefully. 

“But you don’t want…more?”

Severus’ heart sped up. “What do you mean?” 

“Marriage,” Harry whispered. “What about marriage?” 

Severus froze. Was Harry proposing? 

~


End file.
